


His first hair style, and his only hair style

by Nekofan18



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekofan18/pseuds/Nekofan18
Summary: Mileena cuts her son's hair... it's quite simple as that.





	His first hair style, and his only hair style

**Author's Note:**

> Aragog is a Mortal Kombat Original Character of mine whom I have been writing for quite a bit. mostly draw him but i haven't written much stories lately. here is my go at going back into writing dumb fics :p
> 
> Mileena is not aragog's biological mother, but aragog believes that she is. he is an earthrealmer turned tarkatan hybrid like mileena.
> 
> Maybe I should mention this: Aragog runs away when he is an adult. He learns he isn't her son and that he was stolen from a life he could've had. There is a lot more to him that I plan on writing at some point.

Hair hasn't really been a problem for aragog at all. He was only 7, and frankly he didn't care much about it until it finally started to get into his eyes. He would normally just move it behind his ears and carry out with whatever he was doing, rather it be training on small but tough things, chasing little lizards he finds running around, or following mileena around and gawing at her happily. He loves his mother. Every where she went, he went, that is if no one stopped him. It seemed like she did a lot more out there than he expected. Nevertheless, wherever Mileena went, it was very likely that you would find Aragog. 

And that hair really wasn't a problem until lately. It made his eyes itchy and when he got wet it became impossible to see anything. He couldn't see the lizards running around, he couldn't see where his mother was walking. He hated that, and was scared to ask his mother for help. To avoid getting yelled at, he found himself some blades and made them into a makeshift pair of scissors. He couldn't find a mirror so he estimated, cutting around slowly. He was surprised to feel how long it was. Below his shoulders, long enough to let leaves get stuck in it, which is what he found. Some insects flowing out as well. He wasn't disgusted but more surprised. Little by little he snipped away. Some Tarkatans looked at him in a weird way, but he learned to not pay much attention to them.

He cut what he believed to be the last strand of hair that bugged him and went to the nearby lake to see himself, hard to make things out of course because of the ripples from previous boats that passed by. It looked okay to him, but little did he know about how asymmetrical it all was. He sighed softly as he looked down at all the locks of red hair and pushed them all into the water and gazed upon them as they floated away peacefully, a life Aragog yearns for. Once they were out of sight, he walked back, kicking a rock along the trail he took until he heard a familiar voice.

"ARAGOG!" 

It was Mileena, she sounded angry and it froze him in place. He pondered if he should just not come out. He didn't want to get yelled at again.

"ARAGOG STOP HIDING AND COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

It seemed like... she was scared? How long has he been out there for? He didn't care, and he could move again, wanting to hear her mother not be scared at all, even if it meant bearing the anger.

"I'm right here mom." He responded as he stepped out of the bushes out in the open for her to see.

"Oh thank the gods I thought I lost you for a mo- .... Aragog! What did you do?" She exclaimed, noticing how horribly cut the hair was and the pair of scissors in his hands. At first aragog did not know what was wrong, until he noticed her gaze upon the blades. 

"My hair was getting too long. I couldn't see so I..." he paused himself, fearing that she would yell again. Maybe she liked his hair being that long and he just ruined it for her. Maybe she was planning to do something with his long hair. He took a deep breath as he closes his eyes ready for her to yell.

But she didn't.

"If you wanted a haircut, you could've just asked me."

Aragog opened his eyes slowly to look at Mileena sigh. She seemed so tired, but Aragog couldn't figure out why. He tilted his head in confusion however, how would she give him a hair cut? Well, he figured she can do it! after all, to him Mileena can do everything!

"Come with me." Mileena said to Aragog as she led them to their quarters. The walk there felt painful to aragog, fearing that she was just hiding something. He didn't want to feel that, but he couldn't help but feel a little.... lost.

"Sit down, I'll fix your hair." Mileena said as she pulled out a stool for him. Aragog listened but swallowed softly as he felt the blanket wrapped around his neck. Mileena took the scissors and swallowed softly herself. She isn't a hairstylist, and frankly she didn't want to mess this up. She paused and looked, what would her son love the most. Short for sure, considering he likes to see, but he seems to like it a little long as well, otherwise he would have cut too much. She pondered and pondered and remembered a style that she wanted, and thought that she would give it to aragog. She took a deep breath, her hand shaking as she held a lock of his hair. "Please don't mess this up..." she whispers to herself as she started to snip away.

snip

snip 

snip

Mileena took her time, trying her best to make this a look that aragog would like. but every snip felt like time would slow down for aragog. 

"this is taking too long." Aragog said, a little impatient. He didn't want to sit still.

Mileena scoffed. "Please be patient sweetie, I'm almost done."

She grabbed her comb and added her finishing touches. his hair was slightly tangled, but that was expected. Aragog grit his teeth as the comb got stuck in his hair every now and then, but held it in, not wanting to cry. 

He closed his eyes, expecting more, only to be greeted with the weight of the blanket removed from his body. He opens his eyes in confusion, hearing Mileena go back into her quarters. Is that it? should he leave? what is going on?

She came back, sighing as she handed him a mirror. 

"Well I tried my best. What do you think aragog?"

Aragog was in shock. He can finally see his teeth again, his eyes again, his nose again. Not only that, his hair! The streak of red that ran down the right side of his face with the shaved left side! His heart raced... he loved it.

He smiled brightly as he jumped up and hugged Mileena tightly. "I love it! Thank you so much Mom!"

Mileena froze, a form of affection like this is something she still isn't used to. She could feel aragog's smile, his happiness. Her eyes were wide with confusion. She looked at her son and slowly returned the embrace. Aragog leaned his head towards her as she did, making her heart race even more. Is this how love feels? Cause if that's how it feels... then she loves it. A smile slowly crept on her face as she slowly leaned her head on his head as well, taking a deep breath. 

"It's my pleasure sweetie."

"I love you mom."

Those 3 words... she is still getting used to them. it warms her heart though. her embrace tightens a bit as a few tears form on her face. "I love you too." she whispers back, not really wanting to let go. genuine love... if this is how it feels she doesn't ever want to lose it.


End file.
